Sweet Treat
by Supersaiyan2479
Summary: Eating ice cream isn't bad. But, seeing the one you have feelings for is hard. Sweet treats come from that person. Not the ice cream. Now, wouldn't having that person for a treat instead of ice cream...Yaoi! One-shot! Nothing major. Review please!  -


Well, another G/T Fic. Hope you like it! Grammer will be fixed since my computer is messed up.

I dont own Dragon Ball/Z/GT-Yaoi! Don't like, then don't read this-slightly major!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sweet Treat<em>**

One, hot summer day, would come around every so often. The beating sun, radiating its heat on the earth. A cold treat is to beat it back. How about, ice cream. The sweetest thing on earth to these two little chibis. Sitting a top a hill, grassy and green. A slight breeze cooled off their burning skin, and kept their cones lasting longer. Flavors of many decorated their treat as they licked it away, slowly enough to let it last. Trunks licked a bit of his, and turned to Goten. His tongue grazed over the frozen sweet treat and placed it into his mouth.

He moaned in delight as the taste exploded into his mouth, cooling off the rest of his body. Trunks licked his lips as Goten did that. He stdied the smaller of the two carefully. How he took in a bit of his treat was extrodinary to Trunks. It was like heaven had given him an angel to watch, a special angel. His black hair, spiked in ways Trunks loved. His bangs came over his face, creating tiny shade spots for his eyes. Goten ha.d a happy smile gracing his face, his beautiful face...Trunks loved everything about him.

Trunks licked his cone and would imagine that it was Goten's tongue who he was licking. Now that, would be one sweet treat. Trunks moaned in plaesure as he mind teased him. His body heated up at the thought of it...

"Trunks? What are you doing?" Goten asked, his naive mind getting the best of him.

Trunks quickly stopped and sucked up the remaining ice cream on his tongue and slowly turned to Goten with a bright blush covering his cheeks,"Enjoying...my..ice cream..."

"Really, because t looked like you were _really _enjoying it Trunks."

"Goten, yes I like it, could you just eat yours?" Trunks commanded, turning away and pretending he wasn't there.

"Well, sorry...just curious..." He mumbled under his breath.

_Maybe your curiousity should tone down a bit, my chibi..._Trunks thought.

They continued on eating their icy, cold treats. Trunks couldn't fight the urge to look back at him. He turned his head to see Goten just sitting there, looking at him. Contact in eyes met with blue and dark. Goten couldn't read his eyes to see what he was thinking, since Trunks was too quiet. Trunks searched for some kind of emotion in Goten's eyes, wanting to know what his chibi angel was thinking. If only he could reach inside his mind...

A sort of pulling magnet was somehow attached to Goten, as Trunks found himself leaning closer to him. Goten felt blood rush into his face and scooted a bit away. Trunks found that Goten was not comfortable with him making a move like that, so he quickly devised a plan to get warmed up. Trunks smirked as one popped into his head. He scooted right next to Goten and extended his hand under his and flicked it. The cone hit Goten's lip. Bits of ice cream layed there, a target for Trunks.

"Hey! What was that fo-"

Goten froze as Trunks licked up the ice cream from his face, almost touching his lips fully. Goten was as red as a beet from the little move Trunks went in for. Trunks licked his lips, tasting his friend's on his. The sweet treat added perfectly for him. It helped out a lot. Goten shook from the touch that was given to him. Nobody had ever touched him like that before. And it almost, felt lied Goten liked it. It was so sweet, better then any type of ice cream Goten ever tasted. He craved more. He wanted more. He _needed_ more. So Goten pushed it off to the side and began licking his ice cream in ways that would have made Trunks break out. And, so he did.

Trunks stared at him, his tongue licking his lips constantly. Goten was teasing him! He was a prince! He would not be treated that way, to be, tortured in such a way! It was sick and suffering! Trunks felt himself extend his hand and try to grab Goten's arm and pull him into a kiss. But as he did, Goten smirked and grabbed his arm instead, stopping it in place. Trunks was shocked. Goten was trying to torture him until he cracked. Trunks set his sweet treat down and went in to grab his arm again. Goten caught it with the same hand and held both. He styck his tongue out and slowly licked his ice cream, moaning along with it. Trunks twitched a bitas he did. His body wanted to so many things with that tongue, it was unbarable!

Trunks growled as Goten came close to his face and licked it again. He wanted to just pin Goten down under him and...

"I can't take it anymore!" Trunks shouted,"Stop teasing me! Goten, you are fully aware of what I need! So, what is with the sweet torture?"

Goten smirked,"I wanted to see if I could get you to crack, and you did. So, I guess I could stop. 'Cause I won."

Goten let Trunks' arms go and sat happily that for once, he won. Trunks rubbed his wrists and shook his head, Goten tilted his in confusion.

"Goten," He stated slowly,"That wasn't the smartest idea to do. You should know that a tease like deserves punishment..."

Trunks crawled on his kness over to Goten, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Goten, having no idea what to do, quickly brace himself. Trunks pushed him slightly so he was hovering above him. He leaned forward and placed his forehead to his and closed his eyes. He rubbed his groin against Goten's, getting the sweetest treat yet, pleasure. Goten moaned as Trunks now teased him.

"Trunks...stop...too...much..." He managed to say.

"Oh, no way! Time for you to feel the torture, chibi." He set litle kisses to Goten's forehead. Goten's breathing was heavy and his heart raced twice as fast. His moaning was sweet music to Trunks. Every kiss came closer to his lips. He kissed his nose, then his cheek, then to his neck, completely missing his lips on purpose. Goten whimpered out, as he did not get what he desired at the moment. Trunks sucked on his sensitive spot, his collar bone. Goten cried out in ectasy. His cries of joy, flooded out into the world around him. His patience grew thin.

"Trunks...please...more...stop the...teasing...I can't take...it anymore..." He pleaded.

Trunks obeyed and pulled away. Goten opened his eyes and then closed them as lips crashed into each other. His moans pleased Trunks, making him crave more. He slipped his tongue into his warm mouth and explored every part of it. Tasting every part of him. His chibi...he needed more.

Trunks pulled upwards and slid his shirt off, revealing bare skin. Goten's blush returned as Trunks used his teeth to pull out the tied up belt around his orange gi. His clothes became loose, giving Trunks an easier way of taking it off. He pulled it off him and both smiled. Trunks hadno intentions of doing anything major, he just wanted to mark him, as his mate.

Trunks suddenly came down and sunk his teeth into Goten's neck. Goten gave a small shout when the pain shot through his body.

Trunks broke the skin and licked up the vile liquid that came out. He did this until there was no more. He pulled to see Goten growl and bring him down by grabbing Trunks' neck. He bit down on his neck as blood was sucked up by him. Goten now knows something about this 'mating' thing. Trunks gasped and bit his lip. It was painful, but it was worth it. Goten frowned and let him go. Trunks tilted his head in confusion as his chibi held in tears that welled up in his eyes.

"Goten? You ok?" He asked.

Goten shook his head and turned the other way opposite from him. Trunks grabbed his chin and turned him back, so blue could meet dark eyes.

"Goten. I may noth know why you're sad but, I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship..." Trunks dropped his head and rested his chin on Goten's chest, looking into his eyes. Goten smiled and gave a light peck to his forehead, something he had learned from him.

"Trunks, we are still friends. But I was upset 'cause I hurt you...I don't even know why he bit each other...?"

Trunks chuckled,"Well my dad says that you mark the one you love, so...I did. And I guess instinct caused you to do the same."

"Oh...I get it. So, you love me?" Goten questioned.

Trunks nodded,"Yep. Ever since the day I met you...and that was when you first born."

"Really!" Goten gave a good Son grin and giggled.

Trunks smiled and rolled off of him and layed on his back. He put his hands behind his head a stared intently at the clouds that came by. Goten did the same. But instead, he watched Trunks.

Trunks closed his eyes and smiled. Goten scooted closer and cuddled up to him. Trunks pulled him tighter into the embrace. Goten looked up to see the mark that he had given him, he extended his finger and placed it on the scar. Trunks winced from it, getting Goten to retreat his finger back.

"Sorry Trunks! Please don't be mad at me..." Goten pleaded.

Trunks opened his eyes and averted his vision to his raven hair and stroked it,"I'm not mad chibi, I was startled, that's all."

"So, you're not mad...?"

"Nope. But, I think we need to get back before my dad or you're brother comes and finds us like this."

"Good idea..."

Both sat up a pulled back on their shirts, or the other pieces to their gis. They stood with a smile gracing their faces and took off into the sky. Fingers entwined with the other and relaxed. Now, their bond was stronger then it ever has been. Not even death from Majin Buu could sepreate the two little warriors. But for one thing, things will never be the same...

* * *

><p><strong>So you like? Well, sorry for grammer, it will be fixed.<strong>

**Review please! Not trying to bug you or anything.**


End file.
